Draco Softens Up But Is That Good?
by Brittany6
Summary: Draco and Audell have to team up to solve a mystery could Harry's Parent's have been involed with Salazar Slytherin? Please review tell me what i need to improve and if you want the next chapter... just ask ~thanx~a~bunch ^.~
1. Deadly Visit

Chapter 1  
  
It was her first day at Hogwarts. She'd been transferred from another school right away because she got "the letter" .Her parents were so excited that their daughter was excepted at Hogwarts because there hadn't been a witch or wizard in the family for many generations. As she gingerly proceeded up the echoing stairway on her way to the sorting, she passes a hand some young man with blond slick hair. That was the last she'd see of him for now.  
  
Right when she was seated and very comfortable, Professor McGonagall uttered "Audell!" she was practically screaming. Audell hurried up the steps to the sorting hat. Although it was her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it would be the last year she'd have to go there.  
  
"The sooner I go up there," she was thinking to herself. "The quicker I can go to bed... I'm exhausted."  
  
As she could feel the inside rimming of the hat coming down on the hair she'd spent hours on that morning the hat exclaimed, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
She looked over at her house, and was disgusted to see Crabe and Goyle slouching in their chairs. They had a fork and knife clenched in each blubbery fist banging on the table shouting, "Food! We want food!" "I guess they're hungry." she thought to herself.  
  
Then she saw him, the same handsome young man he'd passed in the hallway on her way to the sorting. She sat across from him during the big feast hoping he would start some conversation but he was too distracted by Crabe and Goyles' pointless conversation. He never even glanced over and her.  
  
She headed back to the Slytherin common room trying to remember the password when she approached a stairwell. She started up it, and all of the sudden.it started shifting!  
  
"Platform 9 ¾, pictures that move, now this?" She said aloud. Then realizing what she had said and hoping on one had heard it. She came to an odd looking door at the top of the stairwell she'd just came off of and she slowly proceeded forward. It was entirely made of gold and had at least 100 doorknobs upon it. There was a sing off to the side of it that read: TRESSPASSORS PROHIBITED! THOES WHO PROCEED WILL HAVE A DEATH SPELL CASTED UPON THEM. SURVIVORS WILL BE CURSED AGAIN!  
  
She turned one of the knobs and then two more, the door played a little tune, opened, and then poured out a bunch of purple smoke onto the floor.  
  
She gasped for a breath of air and then passed out. He plunged into the mess of smoke and purple haze on the floor. 


	2. Hospital Wing

Chapter 2  
  
Audell could feel peaple tugging at her clothes and she could hear their voices, but she couldn't make out who they were. She knew she was in the hospital wing but just then everything eluded her again.  
  
She awoke to two faces examining her, one was very concerned, the other was just doing her job. The concerned ohne was Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you okay my dear child?" "Well what happened to me? I think I'm okay."she answered with a weak voice. "You have unlocked a door that hasn't been opened since Salazar Slytherin himself went here." "Well what is it?" asked Audell in disbelief of the whole concept. "We havn't a clue." He said."Well you need your rest, I'll be going now." "NO WAIT.....please!"she begged. "What's wrong with me?" she kept asking herself. Then Madam Pomphery hurried in with a cauldron rimming with green smoke. A little sloshed out as she hurried to Audell"s bedside.  
  
"What's that for?" "Well look down at your legs they're pretty bad but they will be as good as new by the morning if Dumbledore gets here in time." she had said the last part under her breath so Audell wouldn't worry herself over nothing.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"she was hysterical and in tears. 


	3. Waist Down

Chapter 3  
  
When she looked down she saw gashes up and down her legs. One was so deep you could see the bone. She was crying and wouldn't settle down so Madam Pomphery gave her a very strong potion to make her fall asleep.  
  
Once she was asleep she would need Dumbledore to cast the spell which would heal all her wounds. Only problem was she needed someone to go get him because she couldn't leave Audell's side in case she woke up or something.  
  
She had the first person that walked past the doors of the hospital wing get him. It just happened to be Draco Malfoy strolling pompously past.  
  
"Malfoy! Will you please go get Dumbledore as quickly as possible?! This is an emergency!" she begged. "Yeah sure. for a price. Let me see who's in there and what is wrong with her and I'll go get him for you." He said the ending in baby-talk just to make her mad but she huffed, "Very well."  
  
As he gingerly walked up to the bedside he thought, "I hope she's okay. Wow she's beautiful, I wonder what house she's in."  
  
"Well what's wrong with her? She looks fine to me." He said dully as if not to care even though he did.  
  
"Both legs are gashed with something very deep in various places and we need Dumbledore to cast a spell strong enough to heal such a hateful wound. The person who did this was intending to kill her but it didn't work.  
  
Draco left with a smirk on his face and without saying anything. The look made him seem satisfied but kind of worried at the same time. Once he was out of Madam Pomphery's view, he was at a dead run. He had to keep his reputation of being cool and not caring, but deep down he really did care.  
  
As he approached Dumbledore's office, a scream like none other. and it was Dumbledore! 


	4. Who Wins?

Chapter 4  
  
When Draco heard that he was up the moving bird stairway as fast as he could go. When he arrived at the top, he was horrified to see VOLDEMORT holding his wand to Dumbledore and swearing to kill him if he tried to call Fawlks.  
  
Draco quickly pulled out his wand and he fumbled it. It fell to the ground.  
  
"Dammit." He exclaimed. He hurriedly picked it up and shouted, "Arigon caliculous raliculo!"  
  
At that time Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and snapped in half. Then Dumbledore slowly and gracefully floated to Fawlks, then clambered onto the ground. While Fawlks was shedding a tear on Dumbeldore's horrendous gash on his side , Draco had to deal with Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort sprang up from the ground with a bit of happy look planted on his face. " A smile doesn't make you any prettier freak." Muttered Draco under his breath hoping Voldemort had heard it. Then Voldemort shouted, "ARIGAMIS!"  
  
At that time Malfoy should've split right in half, but instead, the spell ricocheted off the broken end of the wand and hit Voldemort. While Draco was holding his wand to Voldemort in case he had any tricks up his sleeve, Draco said, "By the way. I was sent here to tell you, you're needed in the hospital wing immediately." "Yes, I'll be on my way then." He said causually. "Hey do you need any help?" "Quash Alloom." Chanted Dumbledore. Voldemort went up in green and purple flames and his shadow left out the window screaming.  
  
"That takes care of him for now." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I'll be going now." He said "Thank you sir." Said Malfoy. He really meant it too. Even though his father told him how Albus Dumbledore was the worst headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, Draco really admired him.  
  
"Oh. your welcome Malfoy." 


	5. Hospital Wing

Chapter 5: Hospital Wing  
  
Draco followed Dumbledore to the hospital wing to see if the girl would be okay. He was very worried but didn't want to show it because that just wasn't the kind of guy his dad brought him up to be. He had to be the one who had all the money. That is what got him on the Slytherin Quiddich team. He thought of himself as cool.  
  
"I heard you needed me. Is it an emergency?" Asked Dumbledore. "Why couldn't I have done this the last time I was in here?  
  
"Because she was awake at that time and I would've been able to do it without you. Now she's asleep and I didn't know the spell that was used to do this was that hateful and powerful. Whoever did this was trying to kill her. why?" answered Madam Pomfrey.  
  
" I don't know but whoever did this has to be found and the only one who can find that person will have to be Audell and hopefully a partner. SORA RASHA REPENDO!" In an instant Audell woke up and was fine.  
  
"Wow I had the weirdest dream."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Her Dream~~~~~~~~~ I was walking threw a foggy place. there were mirrors everywhere! I looked in them all and each one showed me what one to look in next. I don't know if this dream was trying to tell me something but after I got to the last mirror is lead me to an old cob~web covered chest. In the chest was an old rusty key that was inscribed with a name was . Sirius Black  
  
  
  
The other things that were in there was an old, leather bound book, which said. Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs  
  
. The last thing in the chest was a letter, but only half the half said  
  
The first thing to watch for when the golden door is. The beast is after the one who. Don't get near it when . Keep an eye out for. Then you will be able to defeat it. Sincerely S.(When there is a period that is when the letter is cut off because it is only half. okay keep reading)  
  
  
  
End of dream  
  
"Very interesting I wonder if it's a sign? Malfoy, this is very important. I need you to go with Audell and find that golden door. She may need help and your strong, you should be able to keep her safe after what I've seen you do to Voldemort." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir I will but." he was cut off by Audell. "Who is Voldemort?" asked Audell. "He may be the one who did that to your legs. He's very bad, but the good thing is, he's only half alive and is living off unicorn blood. He's not as powerful as he used to be. I have to be going now. All I can give you is Fawlks, he should be a lot of help to the both of you."  
  
At the snap of his fingers, Fawlks came flying in and landed on Dumbledores shoulder.  
  
"He will only help you if you are doing good and not evil. Be careful with the decisions you make." At that he left the bird with them and hurried out without shutting the door. 


	6. New Challenge, The Dream, & Draco's Girl

Chapter 6 Introducing Each Other  
  
There was an awkward silence after Dumbledore left. Audell really wanted to start a conversation but the words she was trying to get together in her head, kept escaping her whenever she tried to say them. She looked over at him and saw he as looking at her too.  
  
Draco's thoughts: What should I say to her? You're very beautiful can I take you out sometime? No that's stupid What's your name? No I already know her name  
  
"What's your name?" asked Audell. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You are very beautiful. Do you even want to do this thing with me? You seem so perfect and me, ugly and stupid." "No actually I sat across from you at the big feast, but you didn't even look at me."  
  
He didn't know what to say. He just didn't say anything except, "Lets get ready and leave in the morning." "Okay see you in the dormitories tonight, we can discus what each of us needs to bring." She replied. "Okay."  
  
The day at school  
  
She was walking down the main hall on her way to divination class and a weird looking fellow with very messy hair and an ugly scar on his forehead. He stared talking to her. "So, what house are you in?" he asked. "You don't need to know, who are you anyway?" As she was trying to get away from him she kept backing up, she was stopped by a wall. He had been cornering her the whole time. He put his hand up above her shoulder and leaned against the wall. "HEY POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" yelled Malfoy. "Getting a girl, you should try sometime." Replied Harry, unaware Draco was standing right behind him.  
  
Draco grabbed one shoulder and turned him around. Harry threw a punch right for Draco's nose. Draco caught it and punched him back in the stomach. While Harry was on the ground Draco was walking over him and said, "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY GIRL .POTTER!"  
  
Audell brought him to a corner and said, "No one has ever done that for me, you are so sweet." "Do you want to hook up sometime, like. now?" asked Draco.  
  
She grabbed him head and pulled it toward hers, they kissed passionately. Once they were done Draco said, "So that means yes?" "Yeah. I have to go to Divination class, see you tonight."  
  
They went their separate ways and went on with the day. Audell was filled with happiness, and butterflies. She'd never done anything like that before. What made me do it? She was thinking over and over to herself.  
  
Draco's thoughts  
  
"Wow. she's a great kisser. I wonder if our quest will be the same now? If we are going out now, how can that be a good thing? We might get distracted with what we are there to do. I think this relationship is going to last for a long time though, at least I hope so. May be it won't mess things up, I'll have to talk to her tonight. Man, She's so beautiful, I can't wait to see her again. 


End file.
